New Beginnings
by KrisxxLove
Summary: Claimed as the Militaries Special Forces Ninja are agents of espionage and assassination.The road of the Ninja is a long and hard one and one that is passed down generation after generation. Most set their eyes on becoming a Ninja, however many fail...


_Claimed as the Militaries **Special Forces**; Ninja are agents of espionage and assassination. _

**The road of the Ninja is a long and hard one and one that is passed down generation after generation. Most set their eyes on becoming a Ninja, however many fail while others die in the act of fulfilling their goals.  
What does it take to be a Ninja?  
One has to be able to gather information effectively, to be able to blend almost undetectable into shadows. One must learn to master Jutsu, and become skilled in weaponry also in defensive and offensive battle tactics. One must be able to put one's comrades before a mission; learning it's better to live and be victorious another day than to die on a mission that could aid the enemy. One must learn to be sly and easily slip into enemy territory without coming off as suspicious.**

Starting as an Academy Student children are taught the Ninja way, being pushed towards the correct path by their instructors. There they have to choose their paths, and see if they have what it takes to become a Ninja. They shall succeed or fail, live or die trying.  
Their stories begin here, in nine villages. They end in failure or success, in death or achieving goals and joining the lifestyle known as the way of the Ninja.

Ten years have passed since the death of the third Hokage, Sarutobi. The Nine Hidden villages have been at peace as of late, going on with the training of the upcoming Genin. However **Akatsuki** is still a threat and has been rather active as of late.  
Their goal is unknown even to the Sennin.

* * *

"Iruka.."  
A knock rang out, echoing around in the empty Academy. The male inside's head lifted, hands placing the small orange book down. Standing Iruka walked, heading towards the door and opening it.  
Aya stared, a small smile gracing her lips before she stepped inside. "The final exam is today correct?" Seeing the male nod she grinned, skipping over to one of the lower desks. Sinking into a sit on the top of it her eyes traveled about, finally seeing the orange book.

"Iruka...have you been reading a bit?"

A faint blush covering the man's cheeks he waved his hands, "Oh, no. No…I haven't."  
Aya chuckled, "Then how did Kakashi Sensei's book get here? I know he hasn't been around today..." Hearing this Iruka sighed; his entire excuse had been shut down before he even could utter it.  
"I was doing some reading...not much though."  
Aya laughed, head shaking. What was it with men and that Sennin's books? She would never in her life understand. "You did want me to sit in and watch today correct?" For some reason today, she was completely lost. It was as if she had forgotten everything...rather odd for Aya.

Iruka stared, noticing the look that had crossed the girl's face. Confusion?  
_That's a first..._ He thought to himself, scratching his nose before heading for the book entitled **Come Come Paradise**. Grasping it he folded down a page; closed it and put it away.

"You're early though Aya...about two hours early actually."  
"Two hours?" It came out as a bit of a yell, Aya standing as her arms spread out and eyes widened. For once she was **_early_** for something! Laughing softly her limbs folded, head tilting to the side before she spoke. "I suppose I have time to grab a bite to eat then…I'll be back in an hour Iruka." Waving to the man she turned, walking to the door and closed it. Iruka simply watched, eyes looking about before he sank into a sit on one of the table tops; breaking his book open and beginning to read once more.

"Early…that's never happened before…"  
Speaking to herself Aya took a breath, eyes looking to the sky. It did look rather early…the sun wasn't very high yet. "Oh well." Shrugging she broke into a run, arms folding behind her back so they wouldn't flail about. She had a problem with that, always hitting something and causing it to knock over. Reaching the **Sushi Bar** within a few moments she sank into a sit, ordering a roll. Fingers cracking she waited, figuring by the time she got back the kids would be at the Academy. When the plate was placed in front of her Aya lifted her chopsticks, popping a piece of the roll into her mouth. Oh how she loved Sushi.

"You know, you really should eat a more...balanced diet, Aya."

The voice came from a man suddenly sitting on the chair beside her. He sat with his back straight, his blank white eyes engrossed in an orange Sennin book labeled **Make-Out Violence**. His silver-white hair dangled in front of his forehead as his eyes darted back and forth, adjusting his right hand to a move comfortable holding position as he brought the book closer to his face. Yami had caught her placing another piece of Sushi in her mouth. Eyes looking over, the female sighed, head shaking. Another book!  
"And you should widen your library."

"Eating those rolls which eventually kill you if you eat too many," Yami stated, flipping a page of his book, all the while his eyes never leaving the contents of the book. He had completely ignored her statement! Chuckling Aya sighed, lifting a glass of water to her lips and sipped it. "Sushi killing someone eh? Never heard that one before. However..." Pausing to place another piece of the said killer food in her mouth she continued, "You could die of a nose bleed."

"Good morning by the way."

Yami finally turned his head to look at her, the outline of a smile appearing underneath his mask. He then quickly brought his eyes back to his book and continued reading. Putting her chopsticks down Aya sighed turning, and grabbed the book; flipping through it. "Honestly Yami...I'd think you would have better taste than Kakashi Sensei and Iruka.." Placing the small orange book back in his hands she looked to the title. At least it was a different title. Lifting her chopsticks Aya nodded smiling softly, "Good morning to you too though..."

. "You know you should read one of these before you insult them, Aya." Yami flipped another page.

Looking back to the owner Aya placed the money for her meal in his hand, returning to her food. Taking a breath she placed her chopsticks down, stretching. She had another thirty minutes before she had to leave. "And what would I see in a book like that?" Brow lifting she grabbed the book once more, turning it to the front. "Honestly what do you three..." Voice trailing off she turned the page, reading. Blushing Aya shoved the book back to his hands. "Nonsense...pathetic nonsense the whole lot of it." Arms crossing she leaned back and closed her eyes, face reddening. Why had she even listened to Yami's advice?

"Suite yourself, Aya," Yami replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly before continuing to read. He flipped another page, taking a moment to look up. The sight of Aya's reddening face made him chuckle. He smiled before continuing to read, his eyes darting back and forth as he chuckled once more, finally saying, but not stopping his reading, "You know if you liked this, you'd love the movie. No need to worry I'll send it to you as soon I as I can." He flipped another page. His comment forced a laugh out of her. She couldn't help it he was sarcastically funny. "Oh hush Yami!" Shoving him softly she giggled, standing.  
"No thank you. I think I'll pass on the movie."  
Smiling softly she looked about, taking a breath.

"The exam is today...you remembered that right?"

Yami flipped a page of his book, "Of course." His eyes darted across the page before he flipped it again, "The new generation of ninja, I'm looking forward to it."  
He flipped another page.

"By the way, I believe my, Kakashi's, and Iruka's tastes are just fine. Why else would we deal with you?" He smiled at her underneath his mask before returning to his book. Aya coughed, choking on a piece of sushi. Had Yami just complimented or insulted her? Shoving him softly she smiled. "Yes...the new generation should be interesting enough…"

"I shall see you a bit later okay? I'll fill you in on the new Genin."  
Waving Aya flicked his nose softly before turning and breaking into a walk towards the Academy. If he wasn't still at the bar she'd hunt him down. Yami's eyes were wide as he rubbed his nose through his mask. He watched her walk away before he chuckled slightly, leaning back to try and get comfortable. He opened his book back to his page and continued to read, zoning everything else out as he his eyes and mind once again became engrossed in the book.

"Reminds me of Kakashi Sensei."

Speaking softly to herself Aya broke into a run, not wanting to tarnish her being early by being late. _What a strange statement.._ She thought, chuckling before turning to her left. Skidding to a stop within a few moments she looked around at the kids, watching them a moment. Entering the school she waved towards Iruka before heading towards him.  
"You lied, Aya. You said you would be back in an hour...you're fifteen minutes early." Iruka spoke, folding his book down and putting it away.

"Oh don't start with that bloody book!" Voice coming out as more of a squeak Aya glared, smiling. Iruka stared, slightly confused before turning to the students already sitting. Aya looked around at the group, studying them all closely. So these were the new Genin? Laughing she headed into the next room and took a seat behind the table holding the Leaf forehead protectors.  
Iruka watched before looking to the class and calling them to order. He would explain when all of the students had taken a seat.

Finally Yami looked up at the sun and folded a place in his book, putting it away and jumping off the stool. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked a little ways down the road, watching the people of the Village perform its daily chores. Stopping at a building he looked up.  
"I could always go to Lord Hokage's tower to see the exams, but..."  
He disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the building. He looked around, noticing the academy in the distance. He sat down, crossing his legs and arms as he looked towards the building.  
Vein shot out around his eyes as they changed slightly.  
_Byakugan_

"Alright now that everyone is here." Iruka paused, his eyes searching the crowd.  
"Normally you are only required to show one jutsu...however this year there is a small twist." Spotting a few students whine the man smiled, chuckling to himself.  
"When your name is called please enter the next room and show Aya and myself your Bunshin no jutsu or Clone Skill, and your Henge no jutsu or Transformation skill."  
Iruka then turned, disappearing into the next room. Sinking into a sit he sighed, looking to Aya who was picking a few forehead protectors from the floor.

"Clumsy as always I see."

Hearing the male speak Aya looked up, smiling softly. "Ready for me to roll call then?" Seeing Iruka nod she walked to the door, sticking her head out.  
"Fujiwara, Itoe!"  
Seeing a girl stand and rush towards the room Aya turned, watching the small girl.

A few moments passed and the girl reappeared, forehead protector in hand. Aya poked her head out once more, searching the crowd before turning back to the list in her hands. "Nakamura, Akira!"  
A boy stood and in a rather rush tripped, falling down. Looking to the group sternly Aya dared any of them to laugh, walking over towards the boy. Helping him up she ushered him towards the room. A few moments passed once more before the boy appeared, Leaf symbol in his hands.

Aya didn't appear this time however and simply yelled from the room,  
"Uchiha, Alexander!"  
Waiting for the boy to approach Aya looked to Iruka, "Very nice crop this year."  
He replied with a simple nod, looking to the door.

* * *

Aya sighed, watching as the new group of Genin pass through the door exiting the Academy for the last time. All had passed except four, four boys.  
"Well I suppose that was a rather good crop Iruka…" Voice trailing off Aya looked to the man, watching as he began cleaning up the room. However it was at that point she found herself reminiscing; seeing herself as a young child running around in the room and chattering away. Smiling softly Aya cleared her throat; those first years were hard. No one accepted her.

"I'll see you later Iruka."

Returning his wave Aya turned, walking from the school. Pausing her eyes searched, once again seeing herself as a child. This time however was the day she had graduated...the day that Kakashi had become a father in her eyes. Sighing she pressed her upper nose, swallowing hard.  
No time for that poppycock now.

Walking softly she headed towards the village's Northern Gates, going towards the Forest. Then she remembered Yami, chuckling.  
"He would've watched already though...that special talent of his no doubt."  
Hand lifting it shifted through the locks on her left side, flattening them softly. Pausing she looked over a small table, a woman had set up a roadside shop of random trinkets. Spotting a small crystal necklace Aya lifted it hand running over the craftsmanship. It was clear with small blue stones imbedded around a few edges.

"Beautiful."

Smiling to the woman she nodded, eyes searching over the table for anything else interesting. A dagger caught her eye. Lifting the pearl handled weapon up she inspected it, taking note to the blue stones imbedded in its handle as well.  
Yes, she was very fond of blue.  
Hand pulling out a small pouch Aya handed the woman enough money to cover her two items before turning and returning to her slow walk.  
Slipping the dagger into one of her pouches Aya pulled the necklace up, lacing it around her neck.

"Buying yourself gifts, Aya?" asked a voice.  
Yami appeared out of an alleyway, his hands in his pockets. He walked up to her, his eyes still engaged in Byakugan. "However, the necklace is nice," he said, eyeing it on her neck. His eyes then trailed down to her pouch, "And so is the dagger." He looked up at her with a smirk, the veins around his eyes pulsing slightly from the effects of Byakugan. Chuckling Aya nodded, "I managed only to knock four things over today. Plus I was actually early for something."  
Stating her logic she grinned, noticing the activated Byakugan the female winced. To her that always looked so painful. Now she was planning to sound like a Genin.  
"That doesn't hurt?" She spoke biting her lower lip and sighed, head shaking in unison.

"I saw the exams went well, when do we meet our possible students?"

"I have the list, we're supposed to meet them tomorrow." Stating this Aya dug about, pulling a small piece of paper from her pocket. Handing it over she smiled softly. "I thought I would bring you yours since you seem to appear almost instantly when I'm off by myself." Stating the obvious she laughed, scratching her nose. Pausing she looked about, sinking into a sit on a bench. Legs folding beneath her she looked up to Yami, "Have fun spying though?"

Yami nodded, taking the paper and putting it into his pocket without looking at it.  
"I did. I already saw the names on the paper when it was in your pocket. I wonder how my possible students will fair on my test tomorrow, good I hope." He shrugged. "It would be a shame if I had to send them back to the academy."

"Going to start out hard on them hmm?" Chuckling Aya sighed, arms crossing. "I guess it's better to let them know you're serious first...then ease up a bit and show you actually have a sense of humor."

Yami finally smiled, the outline of it showing on his mask.

"But anyway, no my Byakugan doesn't hurt, so put your mind at ease. It gives me quite a good view however..." He raised an eyebrow, as he looked her up and down; chuckling to show that he was joking. Listening to his final comment it didn't comprehend at first. However after a few moments she looked over, watching him laugh. Blushing she looked back to the sun, arms crossing.

"Now you're simply going off into one of your books. You're as bad as that Sennin!"  
Thinking, she tried to think of something to change the subject. However his final comment continuously repeated in her head causing her nose to twitch and face to redden.  
"Yes, would be a shame to send them back to the academy at the start."

Yami smiled, his eyes disengaging Byakugan and going back to normal.

"Indeed, but in the end it would be their own fault."

He sat down next to her, watching the sun set as well.  
"Those who do not meet the Village's standards will not become actual Genin, and deserve either another chance, or to go back to the academy. But those under my teachings who do not meet **my** standards, deserve neither." He sighed and continuing to watch the sun as he muttered,

"Better to not let them become Ninja, then to let them become scum."

"Well put."  
Aya looked over, nodding. "But also you have to remember they are children. We were in their shoes once...but then again no one ever went easy on us."  
Trailing off she lost herself in though, arms folding behind her head.  
"They have to learn that simply passing the first exam is only the beginning. It doesn't get easier. I'm pretty sure this group knows that however. True they may have points where they act like what they are, children. You can't blame them or that though. However a few I watched today seemed to be knowledgeable beyond their years."

Nodding softly she chuckled, looking to Yami.  
"If they can pass your test they can pass anything though dear."  
Flicking his nose softly she stood, hands slipping into her pockets.  
"Would you like to go for dinner? I haven't been to the **Steak House** in a while. Besides, intelligent talk is hard to find." Without waiting for a reply she started walking towards the said restaurant. Yami once again stared wide-eyed after her, rubbing his nose through his mask where she flicked it. He got up, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking a little faster then normal to catch up her with. When he caught up, he slowed his pace down, walking with her as he stared forward.

"Alright, sounds good."  
He smiled slightly underneath his mask, but didn't turn to look at her.  
"I have one condition however, I'm buying."

Mentally cheering Aya grinned. Success! She was getting a free meal!  
"You sure? I invited you, I should buy."  
Didn't want to sound too happy about the free food now did she? Chuckling she stopped, speaking to the hostess.  
"Oh hello Leigh! Two please."  
Leigh smiled softly escorting the two to a table. Aya slipped into a sit, hand covering her mouth as a small yawn escaped.

The hostess walked away then, leaving menus on the table. Aya grabbed it instantly her eyes scanning it quickly. So much to choose from!  
"Hmm…Soup? No, No..."  
She muttered to herself softly then grinned spotting what she wanted.  
"So have you heard from anyone lately? Family? Friends?" Looking up as she spoke Aya placed the menu back down before folding her arms in front of her.

Yami placed his menu down, crossing his arms and shaking his head.  
"I'm afraid not. I haven't been in complete contact with main house lately. But, I never worry. If there's one clan who can take care of themselves, it's the Hyuga clan. I assume they're doing fine, especially with the tension between them and the branch house finally cooling down. What about you? Have you heard..."  
He stopped, choosing his words carefully. He knew about Aya's past and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the conversation by mentioning her parents.  
"Have you spent time with Kakashi lately? Or is he too busy now a days to spend time with his unofficial daughter?" He chuckled, "With what Kakashi has to deal with, I wouldn't doubt it."

"At least things are cooling down with the two houses. That could only lead to better things correct?"  
Smiling softly she looked to the Waitress, ordering a bowl of Beef Stew with a side of steamed Mushrooms and a glass of water. She loved mushrooms.  
"And no. He's been rather busy as of late." Eyes looking to the table she released a sigh,  
"You can't expect more though...he was promoted. I'm use to it though."

Smiling softly she handed the menu over, leaning back a bit. Eyes glossing over she twitched her nose.  
"I do miss sparring sessions though…again it can't be helped."  
Thinking she twitched her nose once more, trying to think of a topic. Instantly she thought of something, and really she had a feeling she would regret traveling into the topic.  
"Finish your book?"

After ordering a steak and glass of water, Yami's eyes lit up when hearing her last comment.

"Almost," he said, pulling his book up out of nowhere and holding it up. "Three quarters of the way. It's very good, of course, it's nothing compared to the movie." He smirked, his mask showing a faint outline of it.  
"Why? Did you want to read it after me?" He held out the book with a raised eyebrow, still smirking.  
"Because naturally…I'd be glad to lend it to you; I'm sure Kakashi would love to see you reading these."

Aya growled softly, grabbing the book. Maybe she would play along a bit? Smirking she opened it, skimming over it. Reaching the third paragraph she stopped; she had been reminded why she had reacted so earlier.  
Tossing the book at his head a small mischievous grin appeared. Yami smirked, catching the book with ease before it hit him. Placing it away he turned back to Aya.  
"I'm sure Kakashi Sensei would love that...Maybe you two and Iruka should start a book club? I'm sure it would be a hit with all of the other men in the village."

"You could even have a movie night…" Trailing off she shuttered, laughing softly. The thought of it was slightly scary and at the same time amusing.  
"I suppose I would have to start a rival book club...one to keep those books out of people's hands."  
Seeing the bowl placed in front of her she lifted her chopsticks and placed a few mushrooms in her mouth.  
"That idea however would crumble. There are more men in this village."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll run it by them, thanks Aya. And by the way, you woman should be happy that there are more men in the Village." He pulled apart some chopsticks and began to eat his own meal that had been place down. Moving his mask and putting feed in his mouth so quickly she didn't have a chance to look at his face before he covered it again.  
"Now you get to have us fighting over you."

He looked up at her, his mask revealing the outline of a smile.

Hanging her head into her hands Aya laughed softly,  
"And I was hoping to come off as sarcastic. So much for that."  
Lifting another mushroom up she smiled softly, listening. However his last comment caught her off guard. Head jerking up she choked, reaching for the glass and drinking. Had he just said that? Blushing she thought, searching for another topic.

"Don't play around Yami."

She spoke as if she'd taken it sarcastically, nose twitching.  
"What is it with you and Kakashi Sensei, never letting anyone see your face."  
Shrugging she looked up before lifting a piece of beef to her mouth. Chewing she thought, fingers tapping on the tabletop. Even if she got a free meal...  
Thoughts trailing off Aya returned to her meal, studying it.

"I'm not."

However he laughed and went back to his food, taking another bite in the time it took her to blink.  
"It's amazing how fast your face can turn red, Aya." He laughed and again turned back to his food, but after hearing her last statement, he shrugged.  
"Well, I can't personally speak for Kakashi, but I don't really have a reason for people **to** see my face."  
When she blinked, he had taken another bite.  
"I suppose it's an old habit I can't get rid of. And I personally like the mask so I've found no reason to get rid of it." In another blink, he had finished his food.

So he wasn't…thoughts trailing off she sighed.  
"And why would you all fight over me?" Brow lifting quizzically she placed another mushroom in her mouth, eating softly. Noticing he'd finished his food she chuckled softly. She didn't want to hold him up, but she was a slow eater. Placing her chopsticks down she looked about, studying the groups of people in the restaurant.

"And ah I see…No reason eh?"

Laughing softly she stood, stretching before heading for the front desk. She was paying, and he wasn't stopping her. Pulling the money from her pocket she gave it to the hostess, smiling softly. Heading for the door she slipped out, stopping and looking up to the sky. It was turning darker by the minute. Spotting a star Aya watched it a moment, walking slowly.

"What, not even going to say goodnight?"

A few yards ahead stood Yami, some how already in front of her. He was leaning against a wall, the darkness covering him slightly. His hands rested in his pockets as his mask revealed the faint outline of a smile though the darkness as he watched her. "And I thought I remembered saying I would pay," he said, getting off the wall starting to walk over to her.  
"Or were you to busy trying to stop your face from getting any redder to remember?"  
He chuckled as he stopped in front of her, crossing his arms.

"You simply like taunting me don't you Yami?" Arms crossing she smiled,  
"And I remembered saying that no I would pay. I invited you."  
Looking up she met his eyes a moment, head tilting. Hearing his last comment she glared softly, turning to face the other direction.  
"My face was not turning red…you must be having problems with your eyes…"  
Turning to face him once more she smiled softly, "Good night."

Heading to her left she looked over to her front door. Opening it she slipped inside,  
"I'll see you later on dear."  
Waving softly Aya took a breath, looking to the sky for a moment longer. Finally she turned, closing the door and sank into a sit.  
"That was interesting…"

"You forget, Aya," muttered Yami, looking at her door, "My eyes are never wrong."

He chuckled and turned, placing his hands in his pockets and walking down the street. He finally disappeared, reappearing on a rooftop. Looking to his right he noticed a Ramen shop, still busy with people. He focused on it and the veins around his eyes appeared, his eyes themselves changing slightly.

_"Byakugan."_

He saw two people sitting together at a table and his eyes narrowed.  
"Uchiha Alexander, and Kiyonaku Mayumi, tomorrow will come sooner then you think," he muttered. "Then we shall see if you are truly fit to become Ninja."  
He hopped off the roof, placing his hands back into his pockets and continuing walking down the street, eventually disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
